


Hard evidence

by Winnetou



Series: Two detectives [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Sherlock can also be persuasive.





	Hard evidence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twarde dowody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997566) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou). 



"... and that's why I have to have access to the warehouse to solve this case. "

Sherlock sat on the edge of Inspector Lestrade's desk and tried to convince him that access to the evidence warehouse was absolutely necessary to him. Greg, however, still did not look convinced.

"Until now, you did not need it."  
"Until now, things did not require it."  
"And now they suddenly started? You know that we do not let outsiders in there."  
"Oh, I'm sure it will not be a problem for such an excellent policeman to issue the right pass," Sherlock said in an endearing voice. His finger ran over Greg's exposed forearm.

Lestrade knew that Holmes was flirting with him. It would not be the first time he tries to get something in this way. The inspector's marital problems were an open secret, so of course Sherlock knew about them too.

"You know, I can repay you," the boy continued, leaning forward.

Greg felt his breath on his lips. Goose bumps on the shoulders did not improve the situation at all. Thank God, out of the corner of his eye he saw that Donovan was coming to his office. He straightened abruptly and nearly threw off surprised Sherlock from the desk.

"Boss, I brought footage from city monitoring from yesterday's robbery," she said as she entered, but stopped in the doorway when she saw the consulting detective. "Sorry, I did not know you had a visitor."  
"Sherlock was just leaving. He just swing on by to take a pass to the evidence warehouse," said Lestrade with as much indifference as he could muster. He quickly wrote out the permission and handed it to the younger man.

Sherlock took it with a crooked smile and headed for the exit. At the door, he turned and winked at Greg from behind Donovan.

***

Greg lasted a full hour before he swore violently and left his office. The warehouse was located in the basement of the building, so its darkness was illuminated only by fluorescent lamps, of which only a part was working.

The bored warehouseman knew him and let him in. He found Sherlock at the very end of the row of desks. There were several open boxes around him, with their contents all over the nearest tables.

"Do you know you will have to clean it up?" Greg asked, though he did not really hope that the detective would listen to him.  
"It's good that you are here. You have to help me with something," said Holmes, as if he had not heard him at all and disappeared between two tall shelves. Sometimes Lestrade was sick of the big-headed student, but he just sighed heavily and followed him.

Sherlock stopped at the very end of the alley, against the wall. Greg was still wondering what was going on.

"Just do not tell me that you cannot reach something. You're taller than me."

That's all he could say before Sherlock closed his mouth with a greedy kiss. The startled policeman did not react at first, but when he cooled down, he broke into the boy's mouth with a strangled snarl. It seemed that all this comedy with a request for a pass was only to lure him to this magazine and pass another interesting place in which he had sex. Well, since he wanted to play with it, Greg did not intend to protest.

He turned Sherlock and pushed him on the wall so violently that the boy shouted.

"You must be quiet, Sherlock," Greg whispered, bringing his lips to his ear. "You do not want Charlie to caught us, do you? It would look nasty in my files..."

He rubbed his hips on the boy's butt so he could clearly feel his erection. Sherlock moaned softly, but encouragingly.

"Really, sometimes I do not know what I'm still hanging out with you," Greg said, unbuttoning Holmes' pants.  
"Because you like me," Sherlock answered. "Because you like _it_... "

He push his ass harder. Lestrade, who had already dealt with his own flies, slipped his hand between his buttocks.

"I see that you are quite ready," he gasped in his ear, more and more excited. "When did you manage...?"  
"I've been waiting an hour for you here. I had enough time. Nobody would see me in this alley until he was at the exit."

He could not say more, because he had to bite his lip, so as not to shout. He clasped his hands against the wall and leaned his forehead against them, but he could not stop the groan as Greg entered him.

"Hush, Sherlock," the inspector scolded him and slipped two fingers into his mouth. The boy immediately surrounded them with his tongue and began to suck with pleasure.

Lestrade began to move fast and hard in him. He sucked and bit his ear and left marks on his neck. He took the lover's penis with his free hand and began to stroke him fast. Not that he was in a hurry, but he knew that at any moment someone could actually caught them up and he preferred not to imagine the faces of his colleagues at the time.

When he was close, he clenched his teeth in the place where Sherlock's neck connected with the shoulder. The boy stiffened, and Greg felt the moisture on his fingers. Then he let himself climax.

They were panting and listening if someone was not approaching, but everything indicated that their little vice had not been noticed. Greg pulled up his pants and took a packet of tissues from his pocket. He took a few, and gave the rest to Holmes.

"I'm scared to think what you'll think of next time," he said, cleaning himself up.  
"And what would you like?" Sherlock asked. He leaned back against the wall and finished adjusting his clothes. "Maybe a crime scene?"  
"Only if the crime will take place in a bedroom," Greg said. "I'm getting too old for such actions."  
"Do not complain, Inspector," Sherlock pulled him closer with a smile and kissed him. "Personally, I think you're doing pretty well."


End file.
